One Million Reasons
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: They both want to tell each other just how much they love each other. But they can't no matter how much they try. But when someone else intervenes will that ruin their chance of having a relationship? I DON'T OWN TMNT RATED T FOR KISSING!


Mikey looked at the wrapping paper in frustration. He had no idea what to get Jenasis. He wanted so desperately to tell her of the crush he held for her that burned so brightly in his heart...but he just couldn't. A human like her could never love a turtle mutant such as himself.

He could feel tears peek into his eyes once more, but he shook his head. He couldn't cry again. All he could do now was try to get the girl of his dreams to notice his feelings towards her. But he feared being shot down by her.

Well, if Fang and Donnie got together that means I must have some assortment of a chance, the fifteen year old turtle thought. But the right gift just couldn't come to him. He had tried to make rings, cups, bowls, and even a clay made wolf for her out of his clay set. But he didn't like any of the designs.

Little did he know that Jenny was going through the same mental break down he was.

She tried writing poems for him and short stories, even a song that Fang could sing from Jenny to Mike.  
But nothing seemed to work. Tears blurred her vision and fell on the paper below. She was trying desperately to make a present that made the orange clad turtle realize her true feelings for him, but she couldn't think of anything.

She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees.

Can't you see What you mean to me You make me laugh when all seems dark How can you not see the spark We are best friends And will be till the end But I wish to be more than friends And have a love that will never end I blush when I see you But do you too I guess I'm trying to say I love you

She sobbed. What was the point? He didn't feel the same. She was sure of it. He found her repulsive. Sure they were friends, but he'd never want to be anything more. She heard a knock on her door and called them in, smiling when she saw her sister.

"Hey, Fang." She said as she rubbed at her red eyes.

Fang looked at her with concern etched on her face. She knealt beside Jenny. "Jen, what's wrong?"

Jenny sniffed and looked up at her blue haired sister. "I'm just trying to figure out a way to express my feelings to Mikey." Fang looked at Jenny with sympathetic eyes. She knew that her older sister had fallen for the orange clad turtle for a while now.

"Don't cry. He'll come around." Fang offers a hand to Jenasis and she gladly takes it. Fang studies Jenny up and down before shaking her head. "This won't do at all." She waves her hand up and down and transforms Jenny's ugly sweater attire with her water powers into a beautiful orange dress. The dress flowed down to her ankles where black high heels covered her feet.

Fang then waves her hand around Jenny's head and Jenny's sloppy ponytail is transformed into beautiful wonderous curls with a light orange flower keeping her hair intact. Jenny twirls and watches the dress flow.

"It's beautiful, Fang."

"And Mikey's favorite color." Fang smirks. Jenny quickly catches on before Fang brings up Jenny's most hated item in existense.

Makeup.

"Don't you dare." Jenny warned.

Fang smiled as she brought out her makeup purse. "C'mon just some mascara, eye shadow, and eye liner." Fang pleades.

Jenny sighs. "I hate not being able to say no to you."

Fang smiles as she begins applying the makeup. "I know you do." She applies the makeup relatively quickly and non sloppily. Jenny looks in the mirror and gasps at her complexion.

"F-Fang. I look beautiful." Jenny stutters. Fang smiles and laughs gently.

"I know you do. Now come on. The lair is all set up for Christmas." But Jenny immediately backpedals.

"B-But I have nothing for Mikey. What am I supposed to give him?" Fang bites her lip and looks around the room, looking at Jenny's 'failed' gifts before she spots a paper and picks it up, quickly reading over the poem.

"What about this? It looks like you spent a long while on this. Why not just give this to him?" Fang asked as she continued to read through the poem, but Jenny quickly snatches the poem from Fang leaving her stunned.

"No, Fang. It needs to be perfect for him. Nothing but perfect, and this is far from the word." Fang sighed and took her sister by the hand.

"Jen, nothing is perfect. Nothing ever will be. Trust me, he'll love it. Just as much as he loves you." Jenny sighed. She wanted to believe Fang. So why couldn't she?

"You don't know if he loves me. He probably finds me just as repulsive as any other boy." And with that she left the room.

Fang sighed. "But I know he loves you."

Jenny entered the living room of the lair and whipped her beautiful curls away from her face. She stared at the beautifully decorated lair. A tree placed in the far right corner with colorful lights and ornaments.  
Several lights were scattered about the lair and mistletoe hung from the entry of the living room. She sighed.

Oh how she wished her and Mikey would be standing under it at the same time.

Mikey walked the sewers thinking long and hard. Did he really have a chance with Jenasis? To him she was the most beautiful, and perfect girl in the world. How could someone that beautiful and perfect love someone as imperfect and hideous as himself?

"Meow."

Mikey snapped his head up looking for the source of the sound.

"Meow."

He looked to his left and saw a terrible sight. An orange tabby cat was hanging from a flushing sewer drain. Mikey's eyes widened as he ran to the orange cat and lifted it from the drain. The cat shook in Mikey's grasp as Mikey gently rocked that cat.

"Sh, kitty. Calm down." He looked for the gender and smiled. "Calm down, girl. It's ok. I won't hurt you." He looked at the cat seeing dirt scattered across her fur and head. "You need a bath and a good home."  
Suddenly an idea occured to him and he grinned from ear to ear. "Y'know what? I know the perfect home for you."

It was now eight o clock and Jenasis looked about the lair frantically for Fang. She gasped greatfully as she saw Fang in the kitchen cooking and she grabbed her wrist. "Thank gosh I found you."

Fang looked at Jenny a bit confused. "What's wrong, Jen? I thought you had everything under control."

Jenny closed her eyes as she frowned. "So did I, but I don't. How am I supposed to tell him?"

"We went over this. You give him your poem."

"But it doesn't seem like enough."

Fang sighed. She knew her sister was trying her hardest to win the boy, but she was too caught up in her insecurities to get anything done. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Well, what are you going to do? I can't give you all of the answers because I don't have them all. You need to figure some of this out for yourself."

Jenny sighed. "I know I know. I just don't know what to do." Jenny turned on her heel and entered the living room and gasped. She froze and she couldn't move.

April.

Mikey.

Kissing.

She felt her world crashing all around her, and as fast as she could she ran from the lair. The tears fell from her eyes quickly as she climbed the ladder and opened the manhole cover. She ran for the fire escape and climbed up the building and began running on the rooves as the tears on her face froze to her cold pale skin.

What does April have that I don't? Why would he fall for her after he saw what had happened to Donnie before Fang came along? Wasn't he thinking at all?

Her heart was being ripped in two, and running on the icy rooves wasn't her best idea. Her heel slipped on the ice and down she went, but instead of falling on the platform of the roof she found herself dangling in mid-air.

She frantically tried to dig her nails into the brick building, but she couldn't pierce her frail nails into the brick building.

"Mikey!" She called desperately and looked to the ground.

A good 40 yards away from her.

Fang looked at the space Jenny had ran from in confusion before entering the living room to find Mikey pushing April off of him. She gasped in anger as her hair lifted in static electricity. She stomped over to April and Mikey.

"Mikey!" She shouted as she slapped her older brother across the face. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Haven't you noticed at all how much Jenasis loves you?! She has cried over you because she thinks she isn't good enough for you and this is what you do?! How could you?!"

"Wait, wait, Fang let me explain."

"What is there to explain?!"

"April kissed me." Fang stopped in her tracks. Should she slap April now? Mikey glares at April with a look of fire never before seen in his eyes. "And I didn't enjoy it one bit. After what you did to Donnie? Why would I want to kiss you? I love Jenasis and no one else."

Fang smiled in relief. Mikey liked her too. They had a chance! But then Fang's smile turned into a frown as she thought of something terrible. "Jenasis just left. With her gracefulness and the ice on the rooves she might fall."

Mikey's eyes widened as he got to his feet quickly and ran from the lair up to the roof tops. "Jenasis!  
Jenasis, where are you?!"

"Mikey!" Mikey's eyes widened. She sounded distressed which only made Mikey run faster.

"Jenny! Jenny, where are you?"

"I'm over here!" Mikey looked everywhere and finally came across the building where Jenny was dangling.  
Mikey was there long enough to watch as one of her hands slipped from gripping the building. He ran to her and knealt before her.

"Grab my hand, Jenasis!" Jenny moved her fingers but couldn't bring herself to grab his hand.

"I can't!"

Mikey could feel tears sting his eyes. "Jenasis, I know this is scary, but you have to trust me! You trust me don't you?"

Jenasis nodded as tears regathered in her eyes and she looked back down to the road below before looking back up into Mikey's ice baby blue eyes. "I can't grab on!"

Mikey looked at Jenny with fear. Jenny's hand slipped and she let out an ear piercing scream as she began to plummet to the fround below only to be caught by a strong hand.

"I got you!" Mikey yelled as he pulled her up onto the rooftop where she collapsed in Mikey's arms. She began to sob as she hugged his waist as if it were a life line. Mikey stroked her hair soothingly. "Sh, Jenasis. Everything's ok. I got you."

"I-I thought I was going to die." She sobbed into Mikey's plastron.

"Not as long as I was here." Mikey said as he continued to stroke her hair.

"B-But you weren't here."

"Not for some of it." Mikey cupped Jenny's face in his hands. "But I came. And that's all that matters. And I would treat you with the respect you deserve. And the love you deserve."

Jenny could feel herself melting despite the cold bitter air that nipped at her bear skin before walls built around her. "I can think of one million reasons as to why I am imperfect for you, though."

Mikey smiled at her. "Yet, I can think of one million reasons of why you are perfect." Jenny smiled at Mikey. Mikey slowly leaned in and kissed Jenny deeply, which she gladly accepted. He kissed her with the passion he had held back since the day he had met her. And Jenny did the same.

The two only parted when breathing became a problem. Jenny smiled. "So where does this leave us now?"

Mikey smiled. "I hope with you as mine."

Jenny's eyes hardened. "But you were kissing April."

"She kissed me."

Jenny looked at Mikey in confusion. "Huh?"

"April kissed me. She has feelings for me, but after what she did to Donnie I declined her love. You're the only one I truly love."

Jenny found herself melting away again. She wasn't going to deny it. She loved the turtle in orange. "I love you too. I have since the first day I laid my eyes on you."

Mikey smiled. "Good. Because that was the same day I fell for you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Open your present." Mikey urged Jenny. Jenny laughed at his enthusiasticness.

"Is it really that good?" She asked as she opened the brown boy with holes on the top. She gasped as her eyes gazed upon the gift.

An orange female tabby cat.

She lifted the cat from the box and stroked its pumpkin colored hair. "Klunk. I like that name. Klunk. Merry Christmas, Mikey."

Mikey smiled and kissed Jenny's forehead. "Merry Christmas."

Without noticing a paper fell from Jenny's pocket and Mikey's curiousity got the better of him.

"What's this?" He asked as he picked the paper up.

Jenny's eyes widened. "No! Don't read that!" But it was too late. Mikey's eyes were already grazing the paper and when he finished his mouth was in a wide grin.

"Was this for me?"

Jenny looked down at the kitten again. "Yes."

Mikey gathered her in his arms and placed his chin on her head. "It's beautiful, baby."

"Hey, look where you guys are!" Raph called. The two looked up and grinned widely.

Mistletoe.

Before she had time to think, Mikey swept her off of her feet and crashed his lips against her own. They ignored the whistles and cheering in the background as they showed each other just how much love they held for each other.

Yeah, this is where they were supposed to be. In each others arms.

'I can think of one million reasons as to why I love her.'

'I can think of one million reasons as to why I love him.'

 **This was a Christmas fic for Wolfy5678. I know it's the day after Christmas, but better late than never am I right? This may be extremely crappy, but I tried. I don't own Jenasis. She belongs to Wolfy5678. The only character I own is Fang. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
